herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the main protagonist in the video game Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games. Their gender and appearance are determined by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy) and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars). Biography At first, Jesse lived in a treehouse with his/her pet pig, Reuben, and was preparing for the Endercon Building Competition with his/her friends Axel and Olivia. He is also close friends with Petra. After Ivor creates the Wither Storm, Jesse, his/her friends (minus Petra) and Lukas manage to escape and go on a quest to find the rest of the Order of the Stone and destroy the Wither Storm. After destroying the Wither Storm, Jesse, along with his/her friends, become The New Order of the Stone and after discovering an enchanted flint and steel, he/she, along with Petra, Lukas and Ivor travel through different portals to different worlds whilst trying to get back to their own world. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse can be a kind, rational, smart and caring person or the opposite. Heroic Acts NOTE: Most of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be avoided or chosen. The Order of the Stone * Let his friends protect the build while he/she went after Reuben by himself/herself. * Attempted to protect Reuben from the mobs rather than letting him run away. * Accepted Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. * Traded his/her sword with Otis the butcher to save Reuben from slaughter. * Refused to steal from Ivor. * Told Axel to leave the potion where it was. * Went back to the basement to find Lukas. * Saved Petra/Gabriel from the Wither Storm. * Prevented Lukas from leaving the shelter. * Gave his/her cookie to Lukas. Assembly Required * Crafted a repeater instead stealing one. (Redstonia) * Helped Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) * Gave the amulet to Axel whilst he/she distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) * Talked good about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegaard. * Told Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. The Last Place You Look * Chose to help Axel and Reuben instead of saving the amulet. * Allowed Lukas to lead his/her friends through The End. * High-fived Reuben. * Befriended Soren. * Volunteered to set off the Formidi-Bomb to destroy the Wither Storm. * Saved all the survivors. A Block and a Hard Place * Let Lukas leave to find his friends on good terms. * Gave all the potatoes he/she found to his/her friends. * Went into the witch hut to get the cake in order to feed his/her gang. * Destroyed the Wither Storm. * Allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. Order Up! * Allowed Ivor's lava house to stand. * Chose to help Ivor instead of running away from the guards. * Offered his/her help to Isa. (Helped Ivor) * Chose to leave the Eversource where it was. * Rescued Isa. * Took Aiden to safety. A Portal to Mystery * Showed the enchanted flint and steel to CaptainSparklez. * Refused to accuse anyone of being the White Pumpkin. * Helped DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight off the spiders. * Defended Lukas after being accused of being the White Pumpkin. * Convinced the Youtubers about Cassie Rose being the murderer. * Attempted to dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. * Chose to give Cassie Rose her cat, Winslow, to her for company. Access Denied * Made nice with Petra. * Helped Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie. * Apologized to Petra. (Argued with Petra) * Chose to cooperate with PAMA to prevent Petra from being chipped. * Unchipped Petra/Lukas. * Defeated PAMA. * Defended Harper. A Journey's End? * Saved Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game. * Crafted a bread to give to Facemeat in exchange for Lukas and Petra/Ivor's freedom. * Accepted Emily's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. * Saved Nell from falling in the lava instead of trying to beat Emily at the race. * Told Emily that he/she understands why she made a deal with Hadrian to get Jesse to lose. * Chose not to talk to the miner allowing him/her and Slab to be at the Old Builders' tower on time and not get Slab in trouble. * Accepted Hadrian's deal to lose at the games and go to the mines at his/her friends' place. * Told the other competitors about Tim not being real. * Defeated Hadrian and Mevia. * Allowed Emily to come with Jesse's gang to their home world. * Allowed Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. * Told his/her gang to let Ivor go after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. Slain Enemies The list below shows the enemies Jesse has slain/ defeated. * The Wither Storm * The White Pumpkin (Heavily Implied) * PAMA (Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) * Countless Hostile mobs Fallen Allies This list show allies that have died indirectly due to Jesse's choices/ were killed by any enemies. * Magnus the Rogue (Choice Dependent, Alternate Ellegaard, killed by Wither Storm) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Choice Dependent, Alternate Magnus, killed by Wither Storm) * Reuben the Pig (Doomed to fall by Wither Storm) * CaptainSparklez (Killed by The White Pumpkin's traps) * LDShadowLady (Choice Dependent, Alternate DanTDM, killed by the White Pumpkin) * DanTDM (Choice Dependent, Alternate DanTDM, killed by the White Pumpkin) Similair Heroes * Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Harry Potter Gallery Story_Mode_Character_Gender.png|All the Jesse skins where that you choose Minecraft_Story_Mode_characters.jpg|Jesse with his/her friends Petra, Axel, Olivia, Rueben and Lukas Trivia *In episode 4, if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *When Jesse is searching for the enchanting book, if you choose for Lukas to stay, if you go to Olivia and say "At least Lukas stayed," Jesse will say Lukas has excellent hair. Category:Spoilers Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Pure of heart Category:Archenemy Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Successful Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:True Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Revived Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes